


Beautiful Mind

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim admires Artie's mind while Artie goes on a tech spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mind

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 6/12/14 comment fic over at LJ. The prompt was "Artie's weapon is his mind."

Jim sat with his head resting on his hand as he pretended to listen to Artie explain the new gadgets he had made for their ongoing battle with Dr. Miguelito Loveless. His lover had the most amazing and brilliant mind he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

Some would consider it a weapon for good, but Jim knew better.

Artie was more than his mind. He was a beautiful and caring person with a wicked sense of humor.

Jim smiled and nodded in the appropriate places or so he thought he had when Artie knocked him out of his daydream with a gentle pat to the cheek.

“You weren’t listening to me, were you?”

Jim briefly thought about lying, but decided against that tactic knowing that Artie would see right through it. “No,” he honestly admitted. “I wasn’t.”

“So where were you?”

“I was fantasizing about that incredible mind of yours,” Jim answered with a wry grin.

“Really?” Artie remarked with a slight smirk. He had a pretty good idea what his lover was fantasizing about and it certainly wasn’t his mind.

“Yes,” Jim simply said as he stood up and held out his hand. “Would you like me to show you?”

Artie didn’t answer. He caught hold of Jim’s hand and let his lover pull him to his feet and into their bedroom.


End file.
